Le déserteur
by AwesomeLicorne
Summary: Encore une fois, Kakashi s'est perdu. C'est la poisse, quoi, surtout quand il se retrouve enlevé par un déserteur connu de tous : Itachi Uchiwa, homme ô combien désirable.


**Salut ! **Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster dans le fandom Naruto, car j'ai une petite idée de fics à chapitre ! Elle vient d'un rpg tout bête que je faisais et que je fais toujours avec une fille — coucou à elle ! — sur un autre site, et j'ai décidé de remettre cela à ma sauce tout en suivant plus ou moins l'idée de base du truc et la chronologie des événements que nous avions mis. Ce sera un **yaoi**, bien évidemment !

Je tiens à préciser : je n'ai lu que les cinq premiers tomes du manga, j'ai joué un peu à un jeu sur PS3, lu quelques fics mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas super calée dans cet univers que j'apprécie quand même, donc ne me battez pas à mort si je fais quelques petites erreurs. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à des combats épiques, c'est pas trop le but. J'ai aussi inventé quelques petits éléments pour mieux coller à l'histoire que je veux faire, tels que le fait qu'Itachi ait été l'élève de Kakashi pendant quelques mois. Mais ça n'est pas un univers alternatif pour autant.

**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **Dommage, car j'aurai bien placé mon copyright sur mes personnages préférés. ^0^

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser un truc : cette fic sera coupée en deux. Au bout d'un moment, je l'arrêterai ici pour la continuer sous forme d'une autre fic contenant du mpreg. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas coupé à la barbare, vous pourriez tout à fait lire l'une ou l'autre fic sans être obligé de lire l'autre pour comprendre... j'espère en tout cas que vous comprenez présentement ce que je tente de vous expliquer. x) Je tenais à faire ça pour ne pas obliger les personnes allergiques au mpreg à lire un truc qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé ou à les faire arrêter ma fic n'importe où sans avoir eu une "vraie" fin. Je pense que ça conviendra à tout le monde, comme ça. Mais je pense que la deuxième fic sera un peu plus longue que celle-ci, qu'il y aura plus d'événements etc...

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Perdu, il était perdu. Ces quelques mots tournaient dans la tête de Kakashi Hatake depuis quelques minutes. Depuis qu'il s'était assis sur cette souche à moitié pourrie, en fait. Oui, il était seul, au beau milieu d'une forêt près de Konoha dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Et il était totalement perdu dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière bien trop brumeuse.<p>

« Quel sens de l'orientation déplorable ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était en colère. Tout d'abord contre cette foutue forêt qui l'oppressait, ensuite contre ces maudits arbres qui semblaient le narguer de leurs branches noueuses. Mais surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même. Un ninja de son rang ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre aussi bêtement, ça pouvait être dangereux pour sa survie et pour celle de ses éventuels coéquipiers, s'il était en mission. Malheureusement, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier sans cesse de sa destination, comme si il était attiré par la mauvaise direction. Oui, ça devait être ça, une boussole géante contrôlait le moindre de ses mouvements et de ses déplacements et l'incitait à ce perdre.

_Dis plutôt que c'est à cause du livre que tu lis sans cesse qui te déconcentre_, chuchota une petite voix au fond de son esprit, sa voix.

Il posa son regard sur l'objet incriminé qu'il tenait toujours en main. Son _si _précieux livre, celui qu'il avait fait restaurer et recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture de cuir pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Le même qu'il avait fait dédicacer par l'auteur quelques mois après son acquisition. La voix dans sa tête avait raison, il passait son temps à lire en marchant, pas étonnant qu'il se perde si facilement. Il prit la résolution de faire attention la prochaine fois.

Mais ça ne résolvait pas son présent problème. Il était toujours coincé dans ce lieu sombre et silencieux. Seul quelques croassements venaient troubler le calme quasi religieux de cette forêt. Et la brume épaisse n'était pas là pour l'aider, au contraire.

Il se releva et se remit courageusement à marcher. Après tout, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? La porte de sortie n'allait pas apparaître là, juste sous ses yeux parce qu'il en avait envie, c'était totalement impossible.

Tout près de lui, à quelques mètres à peine, un grand jeune homme se camouflait dans les arbres. Ses orbes rouges brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant. Et ce fut avec un sourire carnassier qu'il écouta et regarda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se rasseoir et se lamenter à nouveau sur son malheureux sort, celui de finir dévoré par une quelconque bête sauvage à cause d'un _livre_. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui était là, rien qu'à son timbre de voix.

Kakashi Hatake se tenait non loin de lui et il allait profiter de sa présence plus que bienvenue pour s'amuser un peu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme n'était pas entré dans cette forêt.

Habilement et sans bruit, il sauta au pied de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché et sortit son plus tranchant kunai. En un instant, il fut derrière l'autre ninja, l'arme collée contre sa carotide. Un sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres.

« C'est terminé », souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et d'un coup, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kakashi se réveilla, il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il faisait là, et depuis combien de temps il était là. En tout cas, il ne sentait plus le tissu rassurant de son masque sur son visage. Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda les environs. Visiblement, à ce qu'il voyait dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il était sur un canapé, dans un petit salon meublé bien comme il faut, sans extravagance, sans objet superflu. Juste le strict minimum. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était dans la forêt, se morfondant sur son triste sort d'homme perdu quand tout à coup... Il frissonna. Les souvenirs lui revenaient, à présent. Et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en ce moment chez Itachi Uchiwa, le nukenin recherché activement et avec rage par le petit Sasuke et par tout un tas de personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait ce déserteur aussi près du village caché de Konoha ? Il se leva mais fut immédiatement poussé sur le canapé par une main puissante. Bon sang, il ne l'avait même pas senti. Son regard furieux rencontra celui de son vis-à-vis qui s'autorisa à sourire. Un sourire froid, calculateur, et surtout fier de ses agissements et de la petite proie qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

« Eh bien, Kakashi, lança Itachi d'une voix rauque, on veut déjà s'en aller ? Ma compagnie ne te plaît guère ?

— Non, alors dégage ! »

Kakashi, au comble de l'énervement, tenta de se défaire de la poigne puissante de son ennemi. La main remonta jusqu'à sa gorge qu'elle attrapa et serra. Malgré un début de peur, il réussit à lui lancer un regard des plus hargneux. Itachi s'approcha près, très près de lui :

« Je ne te conseille pas de sortir maintenant, il y a de nombreux dangers, à l'extérieur... »

Il ricana doucement avant de se reculer légèrement. Kakashi le fixait toujours de ce même air haineux. Le jeune homme qui avait été pendant quelques mois son élève avait terriblement changé. Il était plus froid, plus dur, et surtout plus fort. S'il ne se tenait pas correctement, il ne payait pas cher de sa peau. Itachi avait beau être un poil gringalet — à bien y regarder, il remarqua qu'il avait légèrement maigri —, sa force n'était plus à démontrer, et il avait la nette impression qu'elle avait encore augmenté depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette simple main semblait avoir le pouvoir de lui broyer le cou.

« Perdrais-tu la main ? murmura le ninja déserteur. Avant, personne n'aurait réussi à te surprendre et t'attraper si facilement, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Serais-tu en train de vieillir ? »

Kakashi ne répondit pas à cette ignoble provocation, ça ne serait que le satisfaire, et ça n'était pas bon pour son intérêt personnel. Il ne savait pas ce que donnait un Uchiwa déserteur en colère, et ne préférait ne pas le savoir.

« Je ne te reconnais plus, cracha-t-il tout de même. Autrefois, tu n'aurais jamais attaqué les gens dans le dos, tu étais loyal, silencieux, certes, mais loyal !

— Comme tu dis... autrefois. Et le passé est le passé, tu me l'as assez répété, quand, selon toi, je faisais une bêtise. Mais toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es devenu... plus mou. »

Il sourit aimablement. Kakashi se sentit bouillir. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement que ce gamin se moque de ses capacités. D'autant plus qu'elles étaient toujours là, c'est juste qu'il avait été blessé récemment, qu'il n'était pas totalement remis et qu'il était totalement démuni dans une forêt hostile et étrangère. Et que surtout, il était face au gamin dont il avait toujours désiré le corps et peut-être le cœur. Cependant, il lui cria, pour tenter de reprendre un minimum d'autorité, si c'était possible :

« Oublierais-tu que j'ai été ton maître, petit con ?!

— Un maître ne regarde pas ses élèves sous la douche, que je sache. Et il touche encore moins leurs fesses. »

Il rougit. Bon, d'accord, il avait laissé sa main s'égarer sur le fessier du brun par le passé, fessier très tendre en passant, mais était-ce une raison pour le détester de la sorte, hein ? C'était sa faute, il était bien trop désirable, il avait eu tellement de fois envie de le croquer, ce sale gamin... Même maintenant. Itachi était un homme d'une grande beauté, mince, sans une once de graisse superflue, possédant des cheveux brillants lâchement rattachés dans son dos et des yeux sombres, comme les siens. Il avait une voix un peu rauque, une voix qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. C'était un Uchiwa, un vrai. Pendant un instant, il se demanda même combien de personnes avaient eu l'immense privilège de partager son lit, ne serait-ce l'espace d'une nuit. Et il dut bien s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé être dans ces personnes. Les Uchiwa étaient connus pour être des bêtes au lit.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une gifle monumentale à laquelle il ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de relever la tête et de toiser son ex-élève, les lèvres pincées sous un énervement difficilement retenu.

« Alors, on rêvasse ? Encore à des cochonneries, je suppose ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tu auras l'occasion de rêvasser pour de bon ! »

Cette fois, ce fut un poing qui s'abattit sur son crâne. Et pour la seconde fois, il tomba inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini pour aujourd'hui ! <strong>Dites-moi sincèrement... est-ce que ça vous a plu ? ^^ Je l'espère, en tout cas ! J'ai plein d'idées pour le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai un peu du mal à les mettre dans l'ordre ! x)

Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, à présent : **payez l'écriture fastidieuse de ce chapitre par une review ! **Sinon, une jolie petite amende de 500 euros parviendra dans votre boîte au lettre ! =D Et vous savez ce que je ferai avec vos 500 euros ? Surprise, surprise !

Allez, bisous sur vos deux joues !


End file.
